Oni vs Oni
Oni vs Oni is the thirteenth episode of Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master. It aired on August 28, 2019 Description The Dark Spinjitzu Master battles the Alpha in the first realm. Episode DSM - Okay now that I'm here, where is Oni Land? MM - I CAME WITH YOU DSM - You were supposed to be over there taking care of Borg and "helping" him with the funeral. MM - He did the funeral. It succeeded. The ninja are crying. DSM - Perfect! And you brought that? MM - Yes its a flying ship from the ninja. DSM - Perfect Mini Malvagioco! NOW, WE GO TO ONI LAND! an hour later DSM - Here we are... Oni Land. The Alpha, mini malvagioco. MM - Who? DSM - You missed a lot. Alpha (in background) - Bring me the treacherous Infected. Beta - You've been looking for everyone thats been infected for a month... Why do you need them? Alpha - BECAUSE I SAW A FUTURE VISION. THE TREACHEROUS IRON BARON WILL RETURN. He is in that stupid realm, Ninjago. Gamma - Destruction City? Alpha - GAMMA YOU FOOL, THE DARK SPINJITZU MASTER BETRAYED ME AND ITS NOT DESTRUCTION CITY ANYMORE. I WANT YOU TO GO TO NINJAGO AND FIND ME IRON BARON. Gamma - What did they do to us? Alpha - THEY INFECTED MYSTAKE! SHE LEFT US AND BETRAYED US. Gamma - They didn't exist back then. Also we can't go to Ninjago again, we lost our powers. The dark spinjitzu master and Mini Malvagioco walk in quietly, not hiding. DSM - Hello there! ALPHA - IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS (he turns around) alpha - THE DARK SPINJITZU TRAITOR. YOU TRAITOROUS TREACHEROUS DECIEVER. YOU LEFT US TO BURN IN THE FORBIDDDEN TORNADO, WHY! DSM - You didn't die. Remember? Oni can't die, they only become weaker and get teleported back to the first realm. Alpha - WELL I CAN DESTROY YOU! The alpha attacks the dark spinjitzu master, makes him fall. DSM - Read this... Alpha - DEATH? What does that mean... Cake? DSM - TORNADO OF CREATION! NINJAGO Alpha - RUN! He defeats them all. DSM - You failed Alpha. I'm better than you, GIVE ME THE 3RD BLADE OF DEATH. Alpha - What are you talking about? DSM - THIS! ITS IN ONI LAND YOU FOOL. I HATE YOU- YOUR SO ANNOYING. GIVE ME THE BLADE OF DEATH, OR I WILL KILL YOU, LITERALLY. ONI CAN'T STAND TOO MUCH CREATION. Alpha - Your the one thats usually in a silly mood. I am not. DSM - TELL ME WHERE IT IS. Alpha - I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR. It was here a day ago, but it just vanished. DSM - VANISHED! Alpha - I think Firstbourne took it. The DSM looks behind the alphas back. DSM - A blade of death, ITS BEHIND YOU! NINJAGO Alpha - You learned forbidden spinjitzu? The dsm knocks the alpha DSM - Finally! The third blade of death is mine! Alpha - I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE.. if i can come to ninjago. Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series